Air Traffic Control (ATC) aims to provide a safe, orderly and expeditious flow of air traffic. This is achieved by ensuring separation of aircraft from other aircraft and terrain whilst the aircraft travel from respective departure points to destination points, with as little restriction or external impact as possible. An efficient air traffic control system is one in which aircraft flow is restricted only by airspace capacity and not by limitations of the system.
There are two principal methods that have been employed to provide protection from the hazard of collisions between aircraft. The first method is based on the concept that when aircraft are being flown in weather conditions where pilots can see and be seen, the individual pilot is responsible directly for avoiding collisions with other aircraft. This follows the same connotation that each automobile driver looks out for other traffic. The other principle method relies on the ground-based ATC service, which is designed to provide separation between aircraft operating in accordance with instrument flight rules, primarily when weather conditions do not allow the pilot to see and be seen. The ATC service provides instructions and information to the pilot of an aircraft about altitudes and flight paths to be followed.
At the heart of the ATC system is an air traffic controller who accesses and assesses information from a variety of sources. The information provided enables the air traffic controller to make decisions, develop plans, communicate intentions and issue instructions that ensure the aircraft operate as intended in a safe, orderly and expeditious manner. The workload of the air traffic controller can be heavy at times. To maintain a controller's workload at a safe and acceptable level, the airspace is divided into areas called sectors. Each sector is a defined geographical area that is made up of a number of airways or routes, airports, and navigation aids. Each sector is assigned a certain number of air traffic controllers and assistants, who are responsible for all aircraft in their designated sector. During periods of low traffic density, provisions are made to combine sectors.
Supporting the air traffic controller in this task is an increasing array of automation, communications and surveillance equipment, such as computer processing, radio, and radar. The air traffic controller receives, assesses, and responds to a continuous flow of visual and auditory cues related to the aircraft under their control, from the various support systems available to the air traffic controller. The responses to the various cues results in a steady stream of instructions to aircraft and coordination with other sectors that enables the safe progress of air traffic.
Air Traffic Control is a highly conceptual and “real time” information based environment that places a complex set of cognitive demands on the air traffic controller. These controllers rely heavily on visual and auditory cues to maintain situational awareness of the traffic under their control and to help prioritise the many actions to be completed.
The decisions and actions that form the fundamental core of air traffic control are entirely dependent on an accurate and timely assessment of information from a range of sources. To assist the controller in accessing and assessing relevant information a range of tools have been developed over time. These tools are individual and specific in nature. The tools address a specific information source or requirement and are each individually selected and activated by the air traffic controller. The activation process for each tool is unique and may require a range of human-machine interface inputs (e.g., keyboard, pointer device such as a mouse, screen, and the like).
The process for accessing and assessing a specific piece of information therefore requires the air traffic controller to fustly determine the information required to make a particular decision, secondly determine the appropriate tool(s) to provide the required information, thirdly select and activate the relevant tool(s) to obtain the information, and finally When finished deactivate and close the tool(s) concerned.
Disadvantageously, in the midst of a busy traffic sequence, the activation processes for a number of tools can be both time consuming, cumbersome, and distracting from the primary task of traffic separation and management This adversely impacts the air traffic controller ability to focus more time and mental resources on core tasks of the air traffic controller. Therefore, a need exists for an integrated tool that is quick, simple, and intuitive process, so that the time available for consideration of traffic management options is maximised.